Merci la bière
by Melkaw
Summary: [OS HPDM] Merci Ron d'avoir gerbé partout... [POV Harry]


**Pairing :** Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy

**Disclaming : **Les personnages sont à JK Rowling, leur faits et gestes sont à nous (bah oui sinon c'est pas drôle)

**Résuming :** Le soir d'Halloween, quand y'a rien à faire, qu'est ce qu'on fout ? Putain Ron t'as gerbé partout !

* * *

**Merci la bière**

**(POV d'Harry)**

Enfin des vacances, et ce soir c'est HALLOWEEN, franchement cette fête est pour les teubés, vous voyez ce que je veux dire... On tape aux portes des gens, on les fait chier 'TRICK OR TREAT !!' en plus, on est en Angleterre la non ? Et cette fête est que pour les States et le Canada, mais qu'elle commercialisme j'vous jure...

Et bien sûr nous, gentils anglais que nous sommes, bah on va faire la fête: 'Youpitruc' !! Bon c'est vrai que je parle beaucoup la, mais bon on m'a pas forcé à sortir, Hermione a trouvé l'ARGUMENT de taille qui m'a fait sortir le cul dehors...

Elle a prévu une sortie 'Classe Bonheur' avec toute la clique, dans la 'Classe Bonheur', y'a toujours des gens qu'on ne peut pas se voir, mais bon on va faire avec.

Dans notre classe plus ou moins normal, il y a quelques clans. Je dis quelques parce que ça pourrait être pire !

En fait deux groupes commandent la classe, ma bande à moi. Et l'autre un tout petit peu plus nombreuse. Mais ' les autres' n'arriveront jamais à entrer dans l'une ou l'autre, c'est trop privé ! Mais bof…

Dans ma bande a moi, y'a mon amie de toujours Hermione et mon meilleur ami Ron, je l'aime! Oui je l'aime plus qu'elle, mais faut pas lui dire sinon elle se jette d'un pont.

Et de l'autre coté y'a la bande au blond, j'ai nommé le séduisant Draco Malfoy, maître incontesté du 'Je-suis-plus-sex-que-toi-et-je-le-vaux-bien', sa garce Pansy Parkinson j'ai nommé 'Je-suis-une-sangsue-et-j'aime-ca', son meilleur pote Blaise Zabini qui est plutôt sympa, mais il me stresse à trop me regarder. Je sais qu'il me veux mais bon, y'a des limites !! Et ses deux molosses Crabbe et Goyle j'ai nommé la MMP (Méga Moche Pride !!)

Bien sûr, la raison pour laquelle je suis là, à me geler le cul, c'est Draco. J'me suis décidé, ce soir j'me l'fait !! Ca fait trop longtemps qu'il m'obsède et ce soir il est à moi !!

Et puis les autres sont, comme qui dirait, sans intérêt. Ils sont sympas et tout mais voila quoi…'fin bref nous voila tous regroupés autours d'Hermione.

-Hey !! Ce soir c'est Halloween et j'ai décidé, qu'on n'allait pas faire comme les gamins: pas de demande de bonbons ni de farces sans intérêts !!

-Rabat-joie Granger !! Railla Draco.

-Ouais mais crave Granger, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on foute si on n'a pas de bonbons ou si on ne fait pas chier les gens ?! Renchérit Pansy

-Vous me laissez finir oui !! Rah mais Ralalla !! Je disais, un peu plus loin sur la colline là bas, il y a une maison abandonnée, et y faire un tour en pleine nuit ca s'avérera intéressant !! Et marrant !! S'extasiait la brune.

Ah des fois je me dis, qu'elle est un peu con, elle croit qu'a notre âge on a peur de veilles baraques vides…

-Harry, approuve moi !!

Je la regarde, blasé, pendant qu'elle essaye de me faire comprendre quelque chose. Je vois pas du tout quoi, mais bon, vais faire mon possible.

-Ouais, on devrait voir ce que ca donne, et puis…et puis ? J'sais pas on verra…dis-je

-Ah ouais !! Si Harry y va alors moi aussi, sortit Crivey tout excité.

-Non, je ne veux pas y aller !! dit Draco, avec une voix légèrement tremblante.

Mon attention est de nouveau porté sur lui, je le regarde avec incompréhension, il enfoui ses mains dans ses poches et j'ai une vision. Je suis un génie !!

-Bah alors la blonde…On a peur du noir ??

-Ah mais trop pas !! S'offusqua Draco

-Ah mais si !! Sale baybé !!

-Nan mais nan !! M'en fout on va voir si je flippe t'sais !! Go out !

Et nous voilà, grimpant une putain de colline. Rha mais merde, vais la tuer cette Granger !!

-Nous voilâmes arrivé !! S'écria Hermione au bord de l'orgasme.

Et que dire: la maison fait pas si flipper que ca et y'a un gars devant qui tient fermement une petite boite. Dessus il y a écrit '3£ l'entrée' et soudain Ron, que je trouvais absent mentalement parlant, me sort de ma torpeur.

-QUOI PUTAIN !! FAUT PAYER L'ENTREE !?

-Alors on n'a pas assez de bail la belette ?? Railla Draco, avec l'appui de sa bande de culs.

-Rah mais ta gueule sale fouine !!

-Bon les jeunes, on entre oui ou zeub de couille ? Lanca le gars à la boite à sious. (sous)

J'avoue que je l'avais complètement oublié celui là.

-C'est 3£ par couple…

-PAR COUPLE !! hurle-je en même temps que Malfoy. On est 'DESTINY' !

Je vois Hermione sauter au cou de Ron. Il me lance un regard pour me faire comprendre que c'est à moi de me jeter à l'eau. Avant que la sangsue saute sur MON blond.

Crabbe et Goyle se mettent en couple, comme quoi j'aurais tout vu. En plus, leurs joues se teintent de rouges, BURK !! Nan c'est le froid ! Ca va... (erk)

Et voila la Parkinson qui s'apprête à sauter sur le blond. Mais elle est rattrapée dans son élan par Blaise, comme quoi me faisait des films quand j'croyais qu'il voulait me sauter. Elle lui ordonne de la lâcher mais celui-ci s'agrippe fermement, les autres couples se sont formés et il ne reste que nous.

-NAN VEUX PAS !!! Hurla-t-il.

-Ah mais qu'est ce que t'es puéril Malfoy, je m'accroche à son bras, NAH !! C'est quand même bon d'avoir Draco contre moi, j'ai chaud !

Et à mon plus grand étonnement, il ne bronche plus. Ses joues rougissant légèrement, on avance ensemble jusqu'au type bizarre, il paye et ne dit toujours rien, c'est vraiment agréable.

Tous les couples sont entrés et nous avec, c'est déjà trop sombre et Draco serre mon bras, il a vraiment peur du noir. Je me détache de lui, et je lui susurre :

-C'est bon plus besoin de faire semblant, nous sommes déjà entrés…

-Ouais !! C'est bon, c'est toi qui t'accroches à moi !! T'sais !

Ayé, j'ai de nouveau froid, j'aurais dû rester collé à lui.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaH !! hurle-t-il

Il se colle de nouveau à moi, mais cette fois il a les bras autour de mon ventre et la tête collée a mon dos, il respire rapidement, et je me tends.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ma voix et douce, et rassurante…ca se voit que je veux me le faire.

-On...On…On… ON M'A TATE LE CUL ! Begeya-t-il.

Je ris, je me fous carrément de sa gueule, mais vais essayer d'arrêter ca, mais c'est trop dur, il est trop con.

-Si tu veux t'as qu'à me tenir la main, si t'as trop peur, Malfoy. il fait une pause entre les deux mots, ce qui rend sa réplique complètement naast.

Il n'y a plus personne et la maison est toujours aussi sombre, on distingue des escaliers, je commence à monter une marche il me prend la main, j'ai de la chance elles ne sont pas moites.

-Potter, tu crois que y'a des fantômes ?

-Nan mais Malfoy je te voyais pas si teubé t'sais, tu casses le mythe de la bête de sex !!

-Mythe de la bête de sex ? Reprends-t-il .

Et avant même que je ne puisse répondre nous somme déjà arriver en haut de l'escalier. Poussés dans une pièce, Draco se colle encore plus a moi et cette fois il est entouré de mes bras…

-Putain !! On nous a enfermés !! Je le repousse à contre cœur.

-C'est un fantôme qui a fait ça !! dit Draco, tremblant.

Je le regarde avec incompréhension, il est sérieux ? Sa peau si blanche...prend une teinte bleuté dans la pénombre…c'est charmant, dommage qu'il soit si con…comme on dit on n'a pas tout dans la vie.

-T'es sérieux ? Tu crois vraiment qu'un fantôme serait arrivé à nous pousser dans cette pièce !

-… dit Draco, ou plutôt ne dit pas, je le vois se retourner, il boude, c'est chou

-J'ai froid, j'ai froid aux mains… dis-je en plongeant mes mains dans mon blouson, cherchant desespérement des poches que je n'ai pas.

Il ne dit rien, d'habitude il m'aurait dit…ah mais qu'est ce qu'il fait: il prend mes mains dans les siennes, il regarde vaguement ailleurs, comme si le mur en face, (mur à peine distinct) était plus important que moi.

-Merci! C'est con quand même ma voix me trompe, je dois trop passer pour un cul. Ca te dis de continuer encore un peu, peut être qu'il y a une autre sortit, dis-je au blond.

-Hum…mais reste à coté de moi d'accord?

-Ouais t'inquiète la zezette.

Tout en marchant il me tient fermement la main, quel charmant tableau…

La pièce est vraiment sombre, les craquements du plancher font sursauter Draco et moi avec. Qu'est ce que cette soirée est pourri, en plus j'ai la dalle !! Moi qui pensais que j'allais me remplir le bide de bonbons et de chocolat, me sens trop roulé !

Tiens voila une autre porte, et un peu de lumière sort du trou de la serrure…on se rapproche j'essaye d'ouvrir la porte mais elle est bloquée.

-PUTAIN !!! FAIT CHIER !!

-Laisse-moi faire, me dit-il

Je le regarde légèrement surpris, il examine la porte puis la serrure. En fait il regarde un peu tout pour, au final, se reculer et… **BAM**

-POUAH !! Tu la défoncée !! MAIS T'ES MALADE !!

J'hallucine... il pété la porte !! Il est teubé, c'est prouvé…

-Alors le mythe de la bête de sex est revenu ?

-Quoi ? Quoi ?!

Il sourit, il ME sourit et il reprend ma main. On n'avait même pas remarqué que toute la 'Classe Bonheur' était en train de nous mater !!

-HARRY !! Hurle Ron.

-Oui mon chou ?

-Ah mais sale fouine, lâches Harry !! Il nous sépare durement et m'entraine dans un coin de la salle.

Je regarde vaguement notre nouvel environnement: deux, trois canapés sont disposés par ci et par la. Les quelques bougies allumées rendent la pièce plus que chaleureuse.

-Alors comment ca se passe avec la TSP (Trop Sex Pride) ?? m'interroge-t-il.

-Bah t'sais la TSP a un peu cassé le mythe, on voit Draco Malfoy comme le Dieu de la dépravation, Dieu tout pouissant tout ça, bah en fait trop pas !! C'est une vraie flipette !

-Nan tu mens !!

-J'aimerais…

-Attends encore un peu, Hermione prévoit un plan un peu plus bon que celui de vous foutre tout seule dans un coin sombre…

-Ah mais c'était elle !!

-Bouais…c'est naast hein…

-Venant de sa part c'est décevant, je m'attendais à mieux !

-En tout cas, ton blond c'est peut-être une flipette comme tu dis mais p'tain la force !! Il m'en a troué le cul !!

Je ris avec Ron, regardant le blond parler avec Pansy. Wah putain j'la hais !! Sale…connasse ! En fait c'est plutôt bon de le dire comme ça. Tiens voila Hermione qui se ramène avec des sacs ! D'LA BOUFFE !!

Je lui saute dessus, vole un sac vachement lourd. Elle me hurle de faire attention, j'ouvre le sac…ah…des bières…quoique...

-Hey !! J'AI A BOIRE ET A GAMEL !! Mon dieu quelle voix stridente.

-A GRAILLER !!! Ron lui saute dessus, cherche le sac à bouffe et me dit de le rejoindre

Ca fait déjà plus d'une heure qu'on parle et qu'on boit, y'a plus à manger et moi j'ai la dalle, donc je bois…tiens de la SMIRNOFF ICE, j'aime. C'est bon ça, ho et puis c'est quoi ca ? Et ça ?

Pouhouhou !! En fait c'est une bonne soirée, 'les autres' soit 'les sert a rien' tienne plutôt bien l'alcool. Ah en fait nan, y'en a deux qui vienne de gerber tout partout c'est crave gore. En plus, y'en a une qui a la tête dans son vomi, c'est pas beau, mais drôle.

Hermione et Ron font des paris avec la bande au blond, vais m'incruster.

-Yo !

-Oh, dit la sangsue

-Vous faites quoi ?demandais-je.

-On s'amuse, raille Draco me dévisageant, de toute façon t'es trop stupide pour comprendre !

-Ptèt mais moi au moins me chie pas dessus quand j'entends le sol craquer sous mon poids !

-Ah ! Sale…connard

-POUAH !! Le teubé sait même pas parlé !! dit Ron

-Aller; on continu ! lanca Blaise

-Hum ! Approuvent les autres

-Okay ! Je commence, dit Blaise, je parie que Ron a pas les couilles d'embrasser Draco !

Je vois maintenant le genre de paris, vais vite me casser…Draco blêmit.

-Ah et qui dit que j'peux pas le faire ?? Moi peut embrasser même son cul t'sais ! S'exprime difficilement mon ami

-Fait péter !!

-Ou ça ?? )

-Trou de balle !! Je t'ai dis: fais voir ce que tu peux faire alors !

-Ouais !! J'vais !

Il s'approche de MON BLOND !! Mon meilleur pote va faire ça avant moi ! Chui crave dèg…croit que vais vomir même…ah non…en fait c'est Ron qui viens d'le faire !

Trop gore !! Sur Malfoy: il en a plein le froc, en fait cette soirée a été mon sevrage par rapport a Malfoy…Beurk !

-PUTAIN WEASLEY DE MERDE !!!

De toute façon ça sert à rien, il est à terre le rouquin, il doit comater…

-On continu !! Répète Blaise

Personnellement je laisse Ron a terre, il a quand même faillit embrasser ma proie !!

-Ouais…dis-je.

Malfoy essaye de laver son froc taché de vomissure et moi ca me fait rire.

-Je pari qu'Harry peut pas aider Dray à laver son fute ! Lâcha Hermione, en me souriant.

Le blond pâlit, pff, c'est bon vais pas le violer, je m'approche l'attrape par le bras et l'entraine dans la pièce d'avant (celle ou il avait défoncé la porte) il ne bronche pas.

-Enlève ton froc !

-Quoi ? Quoi !

-Enlève-le j'te dis !! Je dois le laver !

-Rah mais t'es pas obligé t'sais…

-File-le !

Il s'exécute, il enlève tout doucement le pantalon laissant ainsi dévoilé ses longues jambes blanches, son caleçon à l'air vert. Je dis à l'air vu qu'il fait sombre tout ça…'fin bref…PUTAIN qu'il est sex !!!

-Tiens…

-Maci, maci... (merci)

Je m'emploi durement à la tache. Me concentre parce que la vue du blond en zlip est trop tentante. Je suis en tailleur et lui me nargue avec ses longues et belles jambes. Il se baisse et se rapproche de moi.

-Alors Potter, le mythe que je suis est pratiquement nu devant toi…qu'est ce que t'attends?

Putain il est sérieux la ?

-…

-On ne dit plus rien ? Reprit Draco le dieu du calecon.

-Le mythe est parti Malfoy, tu l'as fait fuir en révélant ta vraie nature ! T'es une femmelette !!

-Trop pas !!

-Trop si !

-Trop trop pas !!

-Trop trop si. De toute façon t'as crave but donc ca sert trop à rien.

Et là il me projette carrément sur le sol. Je m'explose la tête contre le sol, superme…mais bon on va dire que la douleur n'est rien comparé a l'excitation !

Il me domine, j'aime pas trop beaucoup ça. Il prends mes mains les poses au dessus de ma tête et me retiens fermement. Mais bon on va dire que j'vais pas l'en empêcher t'sais, il affiche un sourire victorieux, mais il ne sait pas combien c'est moi qui est gagné.

Enfin, il rapproche son visage du mien, ses lèvres ne sont plus qu'a quelques centimètre des miennes, allé encore un petit effort et il y est !

-Putain !! Mais viens !

Et la enfin, sa bouche viens s'écraser sur la mienne. Il m'embrasse passionnément, son baiser n'a pas l'arrière gout amer de la bière, bien au contraire. Il a un goût de chocolat, je dis ça mais moi je dois avoir une haleine de chacal…mais ca a l'air de ne pas le déranger plus que ca puisqu'il enroule sa langue (experte) autour de la mienne.

Je me détache de son emprise et pose mes mains directement sur ses reins qui sont si brulants, si doux, si…

Il continue de martyriser mes lèvres, il les mordilles et les embrasses, c'est vraiment une bête de sex…enfin on verra plus tard…je savoure cet instant.

Il gémit contre ma bouche.

Je gémis contre la sienne.

Il se détache de moi, il me regarde. Je le contemple, ses joues rougissent. Ses lèvres sont meurtries. Putain vais m'le faire !

Mais cet instant est cassé par l'arrivé de la Classe Malheur (rebaptisée à l' instant) Pansy, saute sur Draco (ma parole elle fait que ça) le propulsant hors de ma portée et Blaise me relève. Je cherche Hermione du regard mais elle s'occupe de Ron qui se revomit dessus…pathétique.

-Putain !! Mais t'en a mit du temps, me dit Blaise.

-Hein ??

-Ouais, fais pas l'innocent !

-Oui, merci...

Draco se redresse fièrement. Il a beau être en caleçon il garde la classe, c'est ptètre ça la « Malfoy-Attitude » il jette sa sangsue.

Il me regarde.

-J'ai pas fini !

-Quoi quoi ?!

-J'ai pas fini !!

-Moi non plus t'sais, dis-je pleins de sous entendus.

Il me saute au cou comme Pansy l'avait fait juste avant et m'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Ok c'est moins bien que précédemment vu que Blaise et toute la clique nous matte mais bon c'est bien quand même nan ?

**THE END**

* * *

**MELKAW: **Premier ONE SHOT soyez sympas ! Alors comment c'était ? En plus on est sympa, c'est pour vous faire patienter pour les prochains chapitre de Sex, Alcool et Rock'n'Roll !

ps: des fois, si vous ne comprenez pas, c'est normal vous n'avez pas vu SLASHERS en VF. Et puis vous nous connaissez pas non plus, mais bof c'était cool. Reviewé nous hein !! Parce qu'on est les meilleures o


End file.
